


Overwatch Highschool AU

by cosmiccrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody is LGBT+, Highschool AU, Mental Illnesses, Trans Characters, Trans Junkrat, Trans Lúcio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccrows/pseuds/cosmiccrows
Summary: Welcome to Overwatch High, an international school in America! Our budgets are low, but our hopes for you are high! Main story focuses on Lúcio, Jamie and Hana but will branch off to all characters. Ensemble fic, all characters will make an appearance. I wrote this last summer and forgot to post it I may update if it gets good feedback???? who knows and don't hate me ty





	

"Hello and welcome to a new year at Overwatch High School! I've... uh... what..? Okay... Uh, sorry-- My first announcement is from Administration: 'We know that the word high is half of highschool, but we don't want high to be half of our school. Those in possession of marijuana will be suspended. And their weed will be taken.' Okay... And uh. I guess that's it? Have a great day, and for our Freshmen: Welcome!! Remember; you're Over our Watch!" 

 

The speaker clicks, showing that the announcements are over. The first day of highschool is about to start for 14 year old Hana Song and she couldn't be happier! She feels like today is a coming of age ceremony. Finally! Independence! Freedom! Happiness! Adulthood! And maybe even LOVE! The full high school experience, and now it's hers for the picking. Starting with her first class; her homeroom; where it all goes down: History! Not just any history but WORLD history! She finds the concept of a class that isn't centered around America captivating. Not only that, but the BEST person in the world is in her class. And he's been put next to her because of alphabetical order! Santos and Song ARE pretty close after all. 

Lúcio seems just as excited as her. His feet don't quite touch the floor from the chair (MUCH bigger chairs than they had in middle school. Real ADULT chairs paired with desks without cubbies built in. Because who needs storage when you carry all your belongings all day? He doesn't seem to mind though. Instead, he swings them around, probably to the beat of whatever he's listening to. 

The History teacher introduces himself as Reinhardt. Not Mr. Reinhardt, just Reinhardt. He explains that the name comes from what his fellow soldiers called him 'back in the day'. Oh boy. Hana notes his strange accent. Some kind of European? Once Reinhardt finishes a 15 minute speech about his distaste for teaching only American History, Hana decides that she likes this class. 

After an hour and a half of painful icebreakers, the bell rings. Hana grabs her bag, and chats with Lúcio as they make their way to their next class. Which they also thankfully have together. Spanish. 

The school requires 3 years of a language, but doesn't have a wide selection of options. Spanish, French, Latin and German (the other class Reinhardt teaches.) Since neither Portuguese or Korean was an option, Lúcio suggested Spanish since he knows a fair amount already and could help Hana out. 

When they enter the classroom, the warm and friendly atmosphere created by their conversation vanishes. The teacher is staring at them and he looks terrifyingly pissed off. All the students who have been seated are looking down at their desks, desperately avoiding eye contact with the teacher. One is crying. 

Lúcio whispers to Hana "Who the heck took a dump in this guy's coffee?" Hana winces. His headphones were still on and what Lúcio had meant to say as a whisper came out much louder. The teacher's eyes shoot up to them, and both freshmen feel as though they had just been stabbed by his look. They both quietly sit down in their assigned seats, (next to each other of course.) The bell rings, and the class begins. 

"You will call me Mr.Reyes. Not like 'Rays'. Rey-es. If you took this class for an easy grade, leave now. I don't care what your middle school counselor told you, Spanish is NOT the easiest language the school offers. If you want a free good grade, go talk to Mr.Morrison and his pitiful Latin and English classes. I won't tolerate slacking. ¿Comprende?" The crying kid sobs. Lúcio and Hana feel about the same.

"I will not go easy on you. You will pronounce words correctly or face the consequences. None of that 'hole-la' BS. I will not tolerate the bastardization of my language like some of the other language teachers will. You will learn the language well, or so help me I will rip out your--" 

The door slams shut. Someone arrived late. He doesn't look like a freshman at all. What's he doing here? Hana wonders. Furthermore, the expression on Mr.Reyes' face now makes his previous one look happy. 

"Hole-la senyor. Sorry for bein' late, there was muy traffic." The new kid says. He sounds like someone working at a Tex-Mex restaurant in Maine. Hana prays for his life.

"Jesse." Mr.Reyes growls "If it isn't my favorite student. I adore that you've decided to take my beginner level class for the third year in a row. Kindly sit your culo down and shut up." Jesse winks at the teacher and sits down. Right in the front of the classroom. Hana wonders what the hell the deal with the two of them is. 

Instead of doing icebreakers, Mr.Reyes teaches the class the alphabet, going through the ñ, double l, ch and r sounds by individual student to make sure they pronounce them correctly. The end of that class couldn’t come soon enough. 

 

Fifth period passes without much event, and it's time for lunch. Hana and Lúcio exchange stories of what happened.

"I'm pretty terrible at math, but at least the teacher seems pretty nice AND she believed me when I told her I forgot my summer packet at home!" Hana explains.

Lúcio had been in band class. "The teacher seems pretty damn snobby. She offhandedly mentioned that she thought electronically created music wasn't 'REAL' music and let me tell you; I did not let that slide. Long story short, I got a round of applause and like 25 new twitter followers." Hana decides he had a much more interesting class than she did. He agrees. While they're eating, a head of blond hair catches Lúcio's eye. 

"Wait. JAMIE???" he yells to a kid a few tables over. Hana looks up when she hears the name. Sure enough, Jamison Fawkes comes over.

"Lúcio! Hana! Holy fuck, I forgot you guys would be freshmen this year. How ya goin'?" He sits down at their table. Hana snickers over him cursing. Lúcio grins. 

"Yeah, it's been like three years! So, you're a junior now, right?" 

"Yeah, something like that." He shrugs. 

"You're 14 right? Same as Lúcio and me!!" says Hana. 

“Yup. Skipped three goddamn grades! Totally useless if ya ask me.” 

“Man, you look different. Did you do something with your hair?” Lúcio asks while studying his appearance.

“Uhh. I burnt it.” 

“Yikes.”

After lunch, Hana and Lúcio began to make their way to their next class; English. Jamie offers to walk them there. 

“This place is like one of those fuckin’ party favors where you gotta get the tiny ball through some stupid maze.” 

Lúcio looks at him. “So… A maze?” 

“...Yeah.”

Once they get to the room, Hana and Lúcio take their seats. To their surprise, Jamie also takes a seat in the classroom. Hana looks at him, confused. “Uhh. Jamie, shouldn’t you be going to your class?”

“Oh uh. This is my class.” 

“But uh… We’re in Ninth Grade English.”

“Yup… I know. I’m in ninth grade.”

Now Lúcio joins in. “You said you were in eleventh!”

“I said ‘something like that,’ mate. I mean… There’s not really a big difference between eleven and nine.” 

Hana looks concerned. “So that means you were held back three times?” 

“Yyyup. Skipped three grades, and then held back three times. Now it’s all good!!” 

“What happened?” 

Jamie does finger guns at Hana and makes a clicking noise before yelling “MENTAL ILLNESS!” 

Soon after Jamie’s exclamation, a hand pats his shoulder in a fatherly like fashion. Jamie looks up, startled. It’s the teacher. Jamie looks terrified, like he’s going to be scolded for his outburst. Instead, the teacher tells him “I’m here if you need to talk son.” 

Jamie stares at the man a few seconds, regaining his composure and then purrs. “M’kay, daddy.” 

The teacher grumbles, goes to his desk and silently waits for the bell to ring, with his head in his hands. Jamie looks proud. 

The teacher later introduces himself as Mr. Morrison. Hana and Lúcio exchange looks. Wasn’t that the guy who Mr.Reyes kept insulting? He doesn’t seem that bad, Lúcio thinks. 

While handing out the syllabus, Mr. Morrison explains his approaches to learning. “I want this class to teach you to think and read in different ways. Many people, teachers included, consider English to be an easy class. That’s because it’s being taught wrong. I want you kids to get something from this class, something real. That’s why I don’t do vocab units. It does nothing to help you. Instead, you’ll learn your vocab by reading it in books. We will be reading more than twice as many books than the usual amount.” The class groans.

“Furthermore, for each book we read, we will have a classwide debate about a main issue or theme in the book. I will not assign sides. You will fight for your opinion and be graded on participation.” Another groan. 

“Finally, your writing. I want you each to find your own personal voice in your writing. I want to hear you when I read your writing. There will be at least 3 writing prompts per week.”

“English is a beautiful language. It is always changing and evolving into something new. For that reason, I firmly believe there is no ‘wrong’ way to speak the English, or any language for that matter. As long as your punctuation, grammar and sentence structure are correct, there will not be an issue. My coworker Mr.Reyes disagrees with me. He thinks there is only one right way to speak a language. If you have him, I pity you.” The last part makes Hana and Lúcio nod a little. Besides that, the two are beyond scared. Mr. Morrison doesn’t look like much, but he sure as hell had a lot to say. 

The bell rings and the day is over. For a first day, a lot more happened than either would have expected. Unfortunately, they had only been to their odd numbered classes. Tomorrow there would be three more classes to go through. At least they were unlikely to be bored.


End file.
